


A Hallucinated Life

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had brought back some Hallucinogenic herbs from the island that made him think things happened that didn't like Slade and Fyiers. Now Felicity tried them and is trapped in her own mind in a parallel like wold that doesn't exist. </p><p>Can Oliver save her and will she be the same after seeing a world she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arrow

What if the island was a hallucination. What if he was there but started to eat herbs and hallucinated all of the people he thought was there. I know he is Bratva but lets say he wasn't. Now what if Felicity tried some of his herbs and experienced a hallucination. 

Start

Felicity was alone in the lair and she was bored. She hasn't been so bored in her life Oliver was out patrolling while Diggle was gone. She stuck by Oliver and still agreed to help him. She started to wander around she played with his arrows. She twirled them in her fingers and pretended they were a sword. Next she walked over to his herbs he had about six different bags. She slowly smelt each one done smelling fowl but the last one was different. It smelt like heaven. She slowly took some out and put it in her mouth. It was as good as it smelled the next thing she knew her world was going dark. She wanted to spit it out but in her panic she swallowed it. 

She hit the ground and was crawling toward her purse next to her computer chair. Sadly she didn't make it before she succumbed to darkness. 

-Hallucination-

She awoke in her own bed she rubbed her eyes and slowly rose from her covers. She stumbled to her bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw she looked the same. She remembered passing out somewhere but she didn't know where or why. 

She then went to the kitchen to get some cereal only to see she was late for work. She quickly got ready and left for work. 

When Felicity arrived at her office she quickly started up her computer to see a peculiar screensaver. It was Oliver hugging her from behind in front of a beautiful maple tree in the fall. He looked happy and even had long hair. 

She was now speechless and quickly logged on to check the photo for a date and saw it dated four years ago when Oliver was supposed to be on the island and her senior year of college. She then browsed her photos and saw her and Oliver at many different events and in public. She even found a picture of him kissing her in front of Queen Consolidated her first day of work. 

Felicity put the tablet down and realized she was having trouble breathing. Did she have amnesia why doesn't she remember this why does she think he is a costume wearing vigilante. Felicity quickly ran up to the head office only to see Oliver at the head of the desk. 

He saw her and shot up and raced towards her. He picked her up and spun her in his arms. "Sorry I left early this morning I had to sign some things."

Felicity was just stunned and blurted out, "How are you head of the company"?

He looked at her confused, "My father died on a boat remember". 

She was shaking her head, "You were supposed to be on an island where you learned Kung fu and archery. Then you came home and fought crime". 

Oliver put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay or are you pitching me an idea for a comic book". 

Felicity growled, "How is this possible? When did we meet"? 

Oliver played along as he sat back down. "I was speaking at your college trying to recruit people to apply for internships. You came up to me after my presentation with questions. I took you to Queen Consolidated to show you the tech. I then took you to dinner to end the day". 

Felicity was starting to remember little flashes of what he was saying. "Oh yeah I ordered the chicken and you had the crab."

He nodded, "Okay you remember you had me scared. I thought I had to take you to the doctors. Why don't you go home and I'll take a half day and meet you there."

She just nodded while inside she was screaming, 'What the fuck is going on?' 

She raced home and started to tear her apartment apart finding Oliver had things in her house and it looked like he lived there. She didn't notice before because her tech was in the same spot along with her turtle. 

She found more pictures and saw them together everywhere around the world and they looked happy. She even found a velvet box in her dresser with an engagement ring in it. It was engraved 'My one and only'. 

She then had a memory flash of Oliver proposing but they wanted to keep it secret until he was in charge if the company for five years so no one would think they rushed it. 

She went back through her computer trying to remember. She started to remember some like the night she lost her virginity to Oliver. Then the mind blowing sex throughout the years. She found their sex pictures on her computer in a folder labeled 'France'. 

After a few hours Oliver walked in and saw Felicity laying on the couch with papers scattered around her. "Are you sure you are okay babe"? 

She nodded, "Yeah I just think my dream last night was so vivid my brain was thinking it was real."

Oliver smiled, "That's probably just the pregnancy hormones". 

Felicity froze and looked at Oliver with a scared expression, "What"? 

He smiled, "Oh come on you know we only found out last week. You are a month and a half pregnant."

With that Felicity let out a scream before passing out. (Passing out within a pass out Inception.)

-Real world-

Oliver came down the stairs to see Felicity on the floor. He screamed her name before running over while checking around for an intruder. 

He checked for a pulse and felt it strong. He lightly shook her but nothing. He then looked around and saw her purse maybe she took something. He even checked the vertigo he had from the first bust. Nothing made sense so he lifted her up and put her on a table and got his crash kit and gave her some adrenaline. 

-Hallucination-

Felicity awoke to Oliver putting her in bed. Without thinking she kissed him. He returned the kiss which led to groping. 

Felicity was kissing Oliver and she felt her heart race as she was pulling his clothes off. He was doing the same to her but he was also licking at her exposed skin and sucking her nipples. She was grinding on him moaning hoping things would get even better. 

-Real world-

Oliver was stuck and just put her on an IV hoping it would flush out whatever it was. If she didn't get better he might have to take her to the hospital. 

-Hallucination-

Felicity rolled off Oliver with a sigh. They just had mind blowing sex and it was even better when she could feel his seed inside of her knowing it had already got her pregnant before. 

She curled up on his chest and saw he had no scars. She ran her hands on his abs, "That was amazing". 

He nodded, "Yeah your never that wild. Which doesn't mean it's not good but you are never on top or as vocal". 

She just smiled, "Well get used to it baby". She couldn't help but smile at her life. 

-Real world-

Oliver had found that she messed with his herbs but which one did she take. He only remembered what 5 of them did but the sixth was in his crate that he didn't remember picking. What has happened to her and was it fixable. 

End 

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

LSD 2 

Time flies different in the dream world. The longer you are in it the quicker it goes. 

Start

Oliver was doing his best to bring Felicity out of the coma. He gave her fluids and even shocked her but nothing. He was now left with no other choice then to call Diggle. 

-Hallucination-

Felicity woke up in Oliver's arms feeling great. She was in a great relationship and was expecting a child with Oliver Queen. 

Oliver looked down at his IT goddess and kissed her head, "I got to go to work why don't you go shopping and meet me back here for lunch". 

Felicity nodded and gave him a kiss before he began his day. 

After Oliver left she let her mind drift 'This is real life but why does it feel different'. She even started to think about parallel universes. Those thoughts flew out the window as she felt her stomach and the life that was growing inside of her. 

-Real world-

Diggle rushed down the stairs and saw Felicity on the table. Thank god there was no blood and she looked at peace. "What happened"? 

Oliver quickly gave him a summary, "I think she took this herb. I have no memory on why I have it". 

Diggle quickly went to the computer and googled it. He came up with a result that was horrifying. "Oliver this is bad. 'Called Sleeping Beauty this plant causes the victim to be out into a coma with their brain still active. The victim has been showed to exhibit signs of dreaming but nobody who has taken the drug has woken up'. What the fuck are we going to do Oliver"? 

Oliver was feeling guilty that Felicity was in this coma because of him. "Diggle I am going to get a doctors opinion". With that Oliver quickly left and went to the Queen family doctor. 

-Doctor's office-

The doctor sat across from Oliver, "Any problems you sounded urgent on the phone".

Oliver interlocked his fingers before saying, "Do you know the plant the Sleeping Beauty?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes there was a problem with it in a restaurant thinking it was something else. 4 people went into comas and never woke up".

Oliver let out a large sigh, "Is there any way to wake them up now did someone find a cure?" 

The doctor shook his head, "No we tried everything anti psychotics, sleep aids, anti bacterial. Nothing would improve it if the person is under for more than two weeks their brain will die from constant stimulation". 

Oliver had his hands balled into fists, "Thanks doc". He then left the room trying to quell his anger. Now he had to tell Diggle that he couldn't keep her safe and that she was going to die. 

-Hallucination-

Felicity having so much fun shopping. She bought a cute dress then a $2000 computer and an 80" plasma for her place. 

By the time she got home Oliver was just starting to make lunch. She had another memory flash of her trying to make dinner and it ended with a fire so Oliver has done all the cooking since. "Hey Oliver how was work"? 

He shrugged while cooking a small stir fry. "Just signed a new girl to work as the new head of applied sciences named Helena Bertanelli."

At that name Felicity felt pain as she remembered a Helena pointing a crossbow at her and cuffing her. She tried to shake it off as Oliver served up their lunch. 

Felicity smiled, "Hey quick question what ever happened to Laurel"? 

Oliver frowned, "She cheated on me with Tommy. I haven't seen either of them in years. After that I grew up met you and we are here. Why bring her up"?

Felicity quickly lied, "I saw her name in the paper". 

Oliver just nodded, "So how was your day"? 

She smiled, "Bought a dress, computer and flat screen".

Oliver didn't even bat an eye, "Fun. That reminds me we should finish watching Game of Thrones this weekend". 

Felicity smiled, "Sounds like fun". 

-Real world-

Oliver told Diggle what happened at the doctors and it was only met with Diggle screaming. "You hurt everyone you touch Oliver". 

Oliver yelled back, "Fuck you Diggle if you didn't leave this would probably never have happened."

Diggle knew that to be true, "I say we take her to a hospital". 

Oliver shook his head, "Maybe a blood transfusion between me and her we have the same blood type". 

Diggle nodded, "Maybe it could be in her blood and if we get rid of it she will wake up". 

Oliver switched the IV to another tube then stuck it in his vein and watched as his blood entered her body. 

-Hallucination-

Felicity was at Queen Manor sitting across from Thea who was asking about the baby. Felicity answered all the questions she could but most were to early like names, gender and cravings. 

Oliver talked to his mother claiming it was time for them to come out. It was time for everyone to know Oliver Queen is taken. Moria wasn't the biggest fan of Felicity mostly because at how smart she was. Felicity could sway Oliver any way she chooses. Why couldn't he end up with a bimbo who did as she was told. "Don't you think it can wait I don't want you to lose focus on the company". 

"I am fine mother my focus hasn't changed I love Felicity and the company. I will not let either suffer for it."

Felicity kept a poker face as she heard this, "Why are you putting all of this pressure on him"?

Moria's gaze turned to ice at Felicity. "My son's first priority should be the company". 

Oliver got in between them, "My first priority is Felicity and our child mom". Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and led her out of the room. 

-Real world-

Oliver had already pumped 3 pints of blood into Felicity and no change. Diggle was watching Oliver as he was fighting to save Felicity. "Oliver I think it's time we rethink our plan". 

Oliver looked up at Diggle with a scowl, "Do you have a better plan"? 

Diggle knew his suggestion was going to go over bad, "I think we need to plan a cover story and maybe set up an accident". 

Oliver just yelled, "I am not going to abandon her. I will think of a way for her to wake up."

-Hallucination-

Felicity made it home with Oliver and immediately went to bed. They both had a rough day and dinner with his family didn't go well. She curled up on Oliver's chest and fell asleep. 

-Real world-

A week had past since Felicity went into a coma which prompted questions. Diggle managed to fake a flight manifest that said she was in Metropolis. 

That didn't mean her absence wasn't noticed by her work which happened to file a missing persons. Detective Lance took the case so he could visit Oliver Queen. 

Oliver was in his club on a tablet at the bar. He was googling every remedy even all natural. Then he saw Lance stalking in, "What can I do for you Detective"? 

The detective skipped the formalities, "Where is Felicity Smoak"? 

Oliver quirked an eyebrow, "She is on a vacation". 

The detective gave a condescending nod, "A vacation nobody else seemed to know about". 

Oliver put the tablet on the bar, "She is very stressed so I covered all of her expenses and she wanted to go there. I recommended Baja but she refused". 

Lance looked around, "This was the last place her car was seen. Tell me why is it people disappear around your club."

Oliver just stared him down, "Your hatred of me is starting to piss me off. Get the fuck out of my club or return with a warrant."

Lance left but he had a twitch in his right hand begging him to pull on him. Begging to shoot the guy who killed his daughter. 

-Hallucination-

Felicity was now seven months pregnant and she was stuck in doors. She just relaxed and ate or watched TV. Oliver didn't want any complication with the pregnancy. He came home everyday with flowers and food. She had never been happier every day felt like heaven. 

She had never imagined a life like this before. She thought she would be a nerd forever not have a handsome fiancé and baby inside of her. Her life couldn't get any better. 

End 

Any feedback would be hg rest hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

LSD 3

This is going to be the best chapter. I think. 

Start

-Hallucination-

Felicity was due almost any day and was anxious. She felt constant kicking from the baby and love from Oliver. He was always touching her belly and kissing her. The sex while she was pregnant was the best thing ever. Her body was so sensitive and he was so amazing. 

She was now eating a burger and fries watching daytime TV. When she started to feel what she thought was contractions before her water breaking. She yelled for Oliver who was in the other room Skyping for a conference. 

No more than a second past before Oliver burst through the door. Only to see his pregnant fiancé in the bed writhing in pain. "Is it time"? 

She only screamed back, "You think?"

He quickly gathered her in his strong arms before taking her to his car. 

-Real world-

It had been almost a week and half since Felicity went into the coma and still no closer to a cure. 

Diggle had left the lair to follow up some leads on the herb in Chinatown. Oliver was sitting next to Felicity's table and had her hand in his. "Felicity I am so sorry that this happened. I never wanted to hurt you. Ever since you came into my life I have admired you. I love your innuendoes I know they are unintentional but they are what you are really thinking. I always noticed when you watched me and never called you on it. I need you back please". 

-Hallucination-

Felicity was pushed through double doors on a bed on the way to the maternity ward. She was screaming for the epidural since the baby was coming fast. 

When they made it to the room the doctor told her to start pushing. She did so while squeezing Oliver's hand into dust. 

"I can see the head". The doctor exclaimed before everything went blank. 

-Real world-

Oliver had finished his speech and was crying freely as he kissed Felicity's hand and holding it to his face. His tears wet her skin and with that the hand flew out of his grasp. 

Felicity let out a scream as the vision of her in a hospital giving birth to a child was changed to a dark dank basement. She placed her hands on her stomach not believing her eyes. She was no longer with child despite how real it was. 

Oliver embraced her in his arms. "Oh thank god you alive". 

Felicity was unable to comprehend what was going on. She was smart but she couldn't wrap her head around this. Was this real or a mind trick maybe she had a tumor. "Oliver what happened"? 

He was still crying, "You have been in a coma for a week and a half."

She shook her head, "No I have been awake for 8 months, pregnant with your child and we were engaged". 

Oliver just held her close once again, "No you have been under the club for a week and a half. The things you saw weren't real". 

She had now started crying, "I felt our child in me. We were engaged and happy". 

Oliver shook his head, "It was a dream or hallucination due to the herb you ingested. What do you remember of this world?"

She vaguely remembered dreams she had in the early stages of her pregnancies. "I remember you being on an island and arrows and blood". 

He nodded, "I was on an island and I am the hood". 

She started to remember a little more as she looked around, "I just don't see how this could happen it was all so real". 

Oliver shook his head in disbelief, "It is said you are still dreaming in the coma. What happened in your dream?"

Felicity had a small blush, "You didn't end up on the island and met me in college. We became a couple and you took over Queen Consolidated. We were together a while before I got pregnant. Before I woke up here I was giving birth and I could feel the pain."

Oliver was shocked that they were together in her dream. "I need to call Diggle". 

He took a couple of steps away to call Diggle but couldn't reach him. So he left a quick message and went back to Felicity who was moving her hands on her belly missing her dream. "Felicity are you okay"? 

She shook her head, "No I now know it was a dream but it was so real. It was a life I really wanted and we were going to have a child. We even had names picked out Robert for a boy and Jade for a girl. You even talked about us getting a small house". 

Oliver took her hand in his, "I do care for you Felicity and while you were in the coma I realized I can't live without you. I do care about you Felicity and wouldn't mind making some of your dreams come true". 

She smiled and launched into his arms, "I love you". 

Oliver wanted to run when she said that. He never handled that word well but in her dream she had a life and loved his dream self. "I will never let anything bad happen to you". 

At that moment Diggle came running down the stairs, "She's awake". 

Oliver nodded as he walked up and hugged her. Felicity was now able to recall everything from her time here as well as her dream. 

When Diggle let go of her he asked, "So how did she wake up"? 

Oliver answered, "In her dream she was experiencing a lot of pain and it was enough to wake her". 

Diggle looked at Felicity, "What was happening in your dream?"

Felicity looked to Oliver before answering. "I was giving birth".

Diggle saw the look she gave Oliver and turned to him, "Let me guess you were the father". 

Oliver nodded, "In her dream I never went to the island, we met and fell in love".

Diggle whistled, "Wow how nice for you too. Now I think it is time we explain you absence to Lance so he can stop this investigation". 

Felicity nodded, "I am glad to be back even though in my dream life was a little simpler". 

Diggle wished her a good night before leaving the two alone knowing they had to still talk. 

Oliver had ordered a couple pizzas and watched as Felicity ate a whole large pizza and half a two liter. "I knew you would be hungry". 

She smiled, "I have never been so hungry". 

He smiled, "So what else happened in your dream"? 

She shrugged, "Nothing much your family was still the same except your mother didn't like me."

Oliver smiled, "Hopefully it won't be like that here. Was there anything different about me". 

She looked away, "You weren't affected by the island so your hair was longer, body not so chiseled, you wee warmer and kinder. I love you either way I can trust you either way."

Oliver looked down, "I do care about you Felicity so I am going to make a promise. When the list is done I will hang up the hood and be a kind, gentle and loving partner". 

She smiled, "I will always love you Oliver". 

He smiled back, "I am glad I get to be with you. I will be the man you deserve."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. It eventually led to then getting naked and giving the floor a sweat shine. 

8 months later

Oliver finished the list, hung up his hood and was the perfect husband to Felicity Queen. They got married a month into their relationship. She was 8 months pregnant and couldn't be happier Oliver was just as kind as her dreams after the hood. He no longer looked over his shoulder and left that for Diggle. 

She had moved into Queen Manor after their marriage which led to a fight with his mother and an extended room in the house. 

They both laid in bed smiling like idiots after their 2nd round of love making. Felicity couldn't believe how lucky she was. Dreams do come true. 

End

Hope you liked it; please leave feedback. Tell me any corrections, suggestions, story ideas or anything else.


End file.
